<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Posttraumatic Stress Snuggles by ficsandcatsandficsandcats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993809">Posttraumatic Stress Snuggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats'>ficsandcatsandficsandcats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Request: Could you do one where the reader had a near death experience and tries to push down how scared she was, until it gets to be nighttime, and shes embarrassed to ask if she could sleep with Geralt and/or Jask for protection?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Posttraumatic Stress Snuggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The men by your side had stopped asking if you were alright, taking your threat to heart that the next person who asked would lose their tongue, but their eyes followed you. They watched carefully (and not as subtly as they thought) as you undid your bedroll. They watched as you pointedly shrugged off the clothes you could, refusing their help though your head still ached from where you’d hit it falling. If you closed your eyes for more than a moment you could still feel that sensation. The weightless terror of the ground disappearing beneath you and the way you hadn’t screamed as you expected. You just inhaled sharply, no more sound escaping your mouth as you fell. Geralt was able to slow your fall fast enough that you did not shatter on the rocks below but you still hit your head hard and the sensation of falling to your death lingered. But you were stubborn and determined to pretend your heart wasn’t still rattling against your rib cage and you didn’t have to intentionally slow your breathing into measured inhalations and exhalations.</p><p>Jaskier and Geralt watched as you pulled the blanket around you and they watched as you stared at the fire, unblinking. When your eyes would begin to slowly close your body would jerk awake. You were trying so hard to hide it that if it were a normal evening they might not have noticed. If they hadn’t watched you nearly fall out of their lives forever. If they loved you just a bit less. If they weren’t still dealing with the aftershocks of what nearly was.</p><p>You closed your eyes quickly when you heard them come closer, swallowing the bile that rose in your throat as that familiar feeling swept over you. Then you felt a bed roll pull up next to yours. Right next to yours. On your other side, another did as well. You finally opened your eyes and found Geralt to your right and Jaskier to your left, getting under their blanket, as close to you as possible without climbing into your bedroll directly.</p><p>“Um, hello?” you said, though you prayed they wouldn’t move farther away.</p><p>“Hello,” Jaskier replied cheerily, wrapping an arm around your waist.</p><p>“It’s time to sleep,” Geralt said, his arm wrapping around you as well. They held you anchored in place, their bodies pressed close to yours.</p><p>“Are you… sure?” you asked, “You don’t have to do this. I’m fine.”</p><p>“Well I’m not,” Jaskier said bluntly, “I would sleep much better if I knew you were here.”</p><p>Geralt didn’t speak but his arm tightened around you and you felt his chin against your shoulder.</p><p>With their arms tethering you to the ground you felt more safe than you had all day and when you startled away, fewer times than before though no less terrifying, they pulled you in closer, murmuring words of comfort that lulled you back into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>